Secrets
by QuantamTheory
Summary: Maka's been reading "The Joy of Sex" and Kid doesn't know what to do with his hands.


**A/N:** Last one-shot prompt for a while. This is from KiMa Week 2015 and I've rated it "M", although it doesn't qualify for that rating, in my book. It's not even really kinky...just something that would be a welcome addition to a sixteen year old boy's sex life ;) I'm taking a break from short prompts for a while to work on Family Matters. I finally got an idea for the next chapter and almost nobody is reading the one-shots (which means quick and easy isn't cutting it!).

 ****If anybody would like to see the long, really smutty version of this, it's at Archive of Our Own under same title and user name!****

* * *

 **Secrets**

She wrapped her arms around her beautiful boy and held him tight, kissing his face and telling him how much she loved him.

"I love you too. You have no idea how much." Kid told her, kissing her temples, "That was completely amazing. Where did you learn to do that?"

Maka blushed and writhed a little. "If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh at me?"

"On a scale of one to ten that was a _fifteen_. I don't care if you tell me you learned it during a visit from magical sex fairies, I am _not_ going to laugh." Kid promised, reaching through their bond to reassure her.

"Sex fairies?" Maka giggled, "It wasn't anything that interesting. I…um….read about it."

Kid raised his eyebrows at her.

"Read about it where? Last time I looked there wasn't a chapter on wild sex in our Phasmology textbook."

Maka looked away. "No I read it in something else." Her face grew hot and knew she was blushing madly, "In some other books I have."

"Romance novels?" Kid asked, wondering why she was so embarrassed. Seemed to him that if she was going to be embarrassed by anything it would be what they'd just done, not explaining where she got the idea from. He wanted to know what she'd been reading so he could buy her stacks of whatever material was responsible for getting him laid in such a spectacular fashion.

"No." Maka said in a little voice. She looked at Kid anxiously, "Uh...I read about it in my sex manuals."

"You have sex manuals? Plural? How come I've never seen them?" Kid asked her. He shifted a bit and she felt him slip out of her. Kid winced a little and then returned to the subject at hand.

"It was a secret. " Maka confessed, " I've been keeping them locked up in a spare cabinet in the library downstairs, but I'm terrified your dad is going to find them. I can't leave them at the apartment because my life would be _over_ if Soul saw them. And I didn't want to keep them up here because I wanted to surprise you."

"Best surprise in the _history_ of surprises, but what made you think you needed them? You're incredibly sexy and you're great in bed…even our first time was perfect." Kid told her with a puzzled look on his face. Maka took his chin in her hands and smiled at him.

"I want us to enjoy each other as much as we can, every way that we can. I don't know a whole lot about sex except that I like it with you, so I've been studying. _The Joy of Sex_ , the _Kama Sutra_ , _The Complete Guide to Sexual Positions, The Good Girl's Guide to Bad Girl Sex,_. That kind of stuff."

"How did I get so lucky?" Kid asked solemnly. He smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "When we get a chance, let's bring those books up here. Then we can study together and not have to worry about anybody finding them. You'll have to tutor me – I have to catch up!" He yawned and dropped his head onto Maka's shoulder. The endorphins and adrenaline were wearing off and he was reminded just how tired he was. He felt calm and relaxed and finally ready to sleep

"I think I have just enough energy left to take a shower before I pass out." Kid announced, "Then I want to sleep for about twelve hours, eat a big breakfast and spend the rest of the day in bed "studying". Thank God it's Friday night and we don't have school tomorrow." He rolled off Maka but couldn't find the strength to get up, even though the floor was awfully hard and cold. Maka stood up and took his hands, pulling him to his feet.

"Come on, I'll wash your back." She told him, leading him into the bathroom, "And we don't have to spend _all_ day in bed tomorrow. There are lots of things you can do standing up, or on counters and in chairs. If you can find me a ladder and a pair of handcuffs I'll show you something that'll really blow your mind."

* * *

 **A/N:** The titles Maka has been reading are all real. The last one cracks me up because it sounds really, really stupid. In my opinion there isn't any "good" or "bad" facet to sexual expression between willing partners. It's a book I can totally see a serious, studious, somewhat insecure teenaged girl like Maka reading for kinky pointers, though. :)


End file.
